Shower sex
by Penny L. Smith
Summary: Just something ive been playing with for a while.


Beth walked down the stairs of cell block c, into the basement. She still hadn't figured out why this part of the cell block was made differently than the rest. The basement of cell block c had fence like material to hold prisoners unlike the rest of the cells that had bars. Her dad probably knew and officer grimes probably knew but she would feel naive asking them. In her hands she carried a tray of food. It wasn't much a few pieces of squirrel ms. Carol had given her more than usual she always gave the men more meat. As if women didn't need their protein too. She said "Merle is a big man he'll want more". As beth approached Merle's cell she could hear moaning. Was he in pain? Maybe he was in withdrawal again. She drew closer. Merle was facing the outermost wall of the cell block, he had his back turned to her. She could see him fidgeting.

"Excuse me, mr. Dixon." She stated. Her soft voice rang through the empty cell block. Merle froze he placed his member back into his pants and adjusted himself, before rolling over to face the young girl.

"Yes dear?" He said in a rough chalky voice.

"My name is ma'am" she said sternly before pulling back her abrasiveness. "If you don't mind." She added softly. "Who the fuck does this lil slut think she is?" Merle thought.

"Yes ma'am what can I do for you?" He doesn't act like he's in pain she thought.

"Are you ok?" She asked kindly.

"Yes ma'am I'm just dandy." He said gesturing to the edge of the bed. Why does he have to act so fake?

"Oh. Oh Kay. Um. I brought you some food" she said sitting the tray of food down on the table beside the bed. She accepted his offer and sat down on the bed. "It isn't much but since you're part of the family now, you get a share like everyone else. It's more than we have had in a while. So enjoy it."

"Well thank ya darlin'." He said sitting on the bed next to her. For a moment he wondered if she had came to him for another reason. But his mind, unlike his hands, was still in his pants. Normally he would have jumped her, like the animal he knows he is. But he's trying to make friends so he pushes these thoughts aside.

"So uh. What's for dinner?" He says making friendly conversation

"Squirrel. I think daryl caught it. And um. Officer Grimes has been raising some greens so there is some of that in there." They both look up to the stairs at the familiar sound of crutches and one foot step. Hershel Greene makes his way down the steps. He doesn't look happy with what he sees. He stops at the bottom of the steps and stairs at the two. Merle breaks the silence

"How ya doin' sir?" Hershial doesn't say a word. He just stirs them down. It's uncomfortable for Merle but he understands why he's here. Finally beth cuts through the uncomfortable silence.

"Oh daddy please. Do you mind? I'm trying to get me some. Don't you want any grandkids?" She say sarcastically to the older gentleman. Hershial is not amused by this but he understands his youngest daughter's cry for freedom and makes his way out of sight.

"You have to excuse daddy." She says

"That's ok. I know I have a rep. I'd be real protective of my daughter around a guy like me."

"He sees that you are making an effort to change." There is a long silence. Beth continues.

"before all of this started, I dated an older man. He was 21. We didn't do anything but ever since then daddy has been scared I'm going to run off and elop with some 90 yr old man or something and he's afraid all the older men around here are going to go into species survival mode or something and start knocking up all the thirteen year old girls. So don't take it personal. It's not you it's me. " beth adds with an awkward giggle.

"You're thirteen?" Merle says in shock.

"What? No. I think I'm eighteen now. well you enjoy your food." She says getting up. she leaves the cell to meet her father and Merle watches as she aids Hershial in his walk back up the steps.

Exterior: Maggie and glenn's cell : the curtain is open so beth makes her way inside

"Hey mags?" Beth starts. Her older sister is reading a book on her bed. Upon seeing beth she closes her book and sits up. Maggie can see something is wrong.

"Yeah? What's up?" She answers her sister.

"How do you get a mans attention?"

Later that same evening

Interior: prison: cell block c: Daryl and Merle are laying at opposite ends of Merle's bed. Daryl is bouncing a rubber ball off the wall above Merle. Merle talks.

"Fo'ks 'roun here getting mo' friendly. I suppose."

"Yea. I think rick is even comin' around to ya. Befo', you an' me, we was a menus on society. Now they realizin' we are important for survival. I seen even beth spent some time down here witya. Hershial had ta come 'n' get her"

"Yea. you hit me wit that thang and ima beat ya ass lil brotha."

"Shut it dick head. You know you doin' somethin' wrong when the princess will come and see ya." Daryl laughs.

"Ah shut it lil brotha. Hey have ya seen the ass on that ho."

"You watch yo mouth. An' yeah I seen it. It's everywhere." [Both laugh]

"Dude I' mess that bitch all up. She wouldn't be able ta look that daddy of hers in the eye when i's done with ha."

"She's like fifteen."

"Nah man she's eighteen."

"Fareal?" Daryl asks in amazement.

"Yeah. Told me so herself."

"Damn, I might just have to get me some of that"

One month later

Exterior: prison showers : beth walks into shower, towel in hand. Daryl is behind her.

Interior: prison showers: enter beth:

Beth wonders how Maggie's strategy is working on daryl. Beth hadn't wanted to tell her sister who she wanted to whoo. But Maggie insisted. Beth got the exact reaction she was expecting. "What he is way too old for you. Elizabeth Marie do you even know what you are getting yourself into with a man like daryl?" Maggie had given her sister advice anyways. She knew she couldn't stop her.

enter daryl :

"Hey" beth says

"Hey" daryl says.

Beth feels a little uncomfortable with daryl in the showers at the same time as her.

"I'm glad u guys found that medicine.

Daryl lays the ropes down on the table and makes his way to the sink. He's going to act normal. "You're not fucking normal, lil brother. You have ropes in a prison shower. Are you fucking retarded? What's wrong with you?" He can hear merel's voice ringing in his head.

Daryl starts washing his face and wonders how beth will react to him being in the showers with her, how he will react. Beth gets into one of the shower stalls and closes the curtain. Beth starts undressing.

"Hey can I ask you a personal question?" He says in his sexy chalky voice. You can tell that he and Merle are both smokers.

"Umm. Sure. I guess." She responds.

"You ever had sex?" Beth was shocked. Was daryl really coming onto her? Had her teasing really worked?

"Umm. Yeah. I have. Why do you want to know?" She asks, Insolently.

"You know why." The now naked beth turns on the shower. Oh how she wishes she could have a hot shower. She had better try to wash up before he tries something. "Does he want it now? What if someone comes in?" She wonders nervously.

"Oh"

"I really don't mean to be so blunt. It's just that These days you may not have time to beat aroun' da bush."

"Yeah. I understand."

"Can I ask ya anotha question?"

"Uh. Yeah."

"Why won't you leave me alone?"

"What do you mean?" Beth is truly confused. Just then daryl yanks the curtin open. It startles beth. She really wasn't expecting this.

"Don't act stupid. You prance aroun' here half naked. Askin' stupid fucking questions, like you're just some ditzy blonde along for the ride. Calling me mr. Dixon like we don't know each other. I had half a mind to tell your daddy how you was dressin'." Just then his voice and eyes got softer. "but then you might stop." He finished, looking beth up and down. Daryl is an intimidating man but beth knows he won't hurt her. So she musters up her courage.

"So what are you goin' to do about it?" Daryl's eyes meet hers and he smiles a crooked smile. He slams his fist against the faucet shutting it off and scaring beth making her scream.

"I'm gunna spank that fat ass of yours." he pushes her up against the shower wall and pins her hands above her head, kissing her violently. For several minutes they stand there, curtin wide open and beth fully nude. She doesn't feel uncomfortable, instead she feels safe and warm in his arms. Daryl pulls away. Getting his rope he ties her hands together.

"Wow daryl I've never done anything like this. It's kinda hot." She says kissing his face repeatedly as his whiskers tickle her face.

"And I've never done a girl like you." He pushes beth up onto the stool pulls her legs together and ties her knees together. Pulling her legs up over her head daryl proceeds to spank Beth's bare bottom.

"Is this what you have wanted?" He says in a thick, teeth gritting voice. "All of those shorts showing off your ass? Huh? Answer me." He commands.

"Yes."

"What? I can't hear you." He yells continuing to spank her.

"Yes!" Beth repeats louder. Daryl spanks her harder then stops.

"Yes, sir." He corrects her.

"Yes, sir." Beth repeats to him and he spanks her ass once more.

"Yes, sir, mr. Dixon. Don't lose your manners now."

"Oh" beth growls in pain. "Yes, sir, mr. Dixon." He spanks her ass one final time. His calloused hands rough against her pale skin.

"Sit up." He says grabbing beth by her forearm and hoisting her to her seat. " you want to be a dumb blonde? You know what dumb blondes do? Don't ya? They suck dick." Daryl unzips his pants and pushes them to the floor. His belt buckle makes a loud noise as it crashes against the tiles. Beth gasps at his size and girth. He takes his member in one hand and Beth's hair in the other. She opens her mouth. Daryl thrusts his length inside her mouth. He has dreamt of this moment for weeks now. Beth is no stranger to head. She takes his length with ease and sucks on it vigorously. She wishes he was letting her give him her 5 star treatment but she can always show him that another time. She removes him from her mouth and instead takes his left Testie in her mouth, sucking hard. Daryl's moans echo through the showers. She can feel him nearing the end. She takes just his head in her mouth and sucks on it as though she were an infant sucking a bottle dry. His release fills her mouth. She savors the taste and swallows.

Daryl turns beth on her side and presses her against the shower wall, his men quickly back at arms. He rams his member deep inside of beth, who let's out a howl of pleasure. He pounds her mercilessly for several minutes. Beth screams and withers under this man, moaning his name as she reaches orgasam time and again. When he's done daryl pulls out and releases on her backside.

He helps beth onto her bottom and unites her.

"Is that it?" She asks. Daryl chuckles.

"Sometimes I like it hard and fast. Other times I like to take it slow. I just thought ya might like a treat before bed."

"Oh I liked it." Beth smiles.

"Well come find me if u want more."

"I will."

Interior: rick and lori's cell

"Please Ricky." Lori pleads.

"Babe we just did it like four times. I'm tired."

"I know but I want to do it again."

"God." Rick lays back on the bed. "I can't wait for that baby to come out. Can I have 5 minutes?"

"Just five minutes." Rick puts his pants on and leaves the cell to get a drink of water.


End file.
